Clive Dove and the Will of Fate
by Clockwork Boundary
Summary: Clive Dove is ready for a quiet life when he gets out of prison. Yet he finds his life turned upside down by a purple-haired girl ending up on his doorstep with a mission to find the professor.
1. Chapter 1

Clive Dove and the Will of Fate

Clive never expected to make it out of prison alive. He didn't care too much about that. He didn't deserve to live. In fact, he'd thought about ending it a few times yet he remembered his debt to London.

Repaying his debts came first. No matter what work that entailed.

Yet somehow, there was pity taken on him. He was out of prison in only three years. The years felt like nothing to him and he despised that. Why would anyone do that for him, a monster?

That was the thought on his mind as he sat in the parlor of the great Professor Layton's flat. A cup of tea sat on the coffee table, growing colder and colder. He'd been staring it down for the past few hours as the esteemed professor sat across from him, questioning him.

"What are your plans to do now? Try to get into a good school?" His tone was as polite as ever, looking the young man straight in the eye.

"I… suppose. I don't know what university would want me among their students."

"I'm sure with a bit of persuasion, I could get you-"

"No. You don't need to do anything else for me." There he went. Snapping at the man who put him under his care. God, he was such an imbecile.

"Very well then." The older man's dark eyes glanced at the clock briefly. "I'd talk more but I'm afraid I must be off. Don't do anything rash while I'm away."

_'__Don't do anything rash' Bah! Like he can tell me what to do! _A mocking voice entered Clive's head, yet he shoved the thoughts away. How rude of him. Showing such disrespect to the professor.

"Of course, professor." He murmured, staring at his scuffed up hands that hung limply in front of him.

The man tilted his head, studying his sullen face with caring eyes. "No need to call me professor, Clive. We are both adults here."

And that was the last time he saw him. After that, Clive had found himself occupied with investigating all the knick knacks and souvenirs that adorned the flat. There were photographs of Layton and his friends as well as small toys that must have belonged to his beloved apprentice.

That reminded him. Where was Luke? The boy was nowhere to be seen. And it was too early in the year for him to be in school so he must be on vacation.

"Odd." He muttered to himself, studying the parlor with great fascination.

_Knock Knock!_

The young man snapped out of his thoughts, hearing a light tapping on the door. It was soft enough that if there had been anything but silence in the house, he wouldn't have heard it. But should he answer it? Whoever was there would be expecting the professor, not a… not a monster like him.

Yet on the other hand, it could be urgent. His shaky hand reached for the door, pulling it open.

And on the doorstep, stood a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was tiny compared to him, just under his line of sight. Her short violet hair stood out most about her, only bested by the way her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Luke?" She managed out, staring him up and down.

Clive frowned. She was definitely confused. But she didn't seem to be in the wrong place if she thought he was Luke. He could deceive her with ease, but something about the innocent way she stared at him that chased the malicious thought away. He couldn't hurt her.

"That's not me." The young man shook his head, pushing the bangs out of his dark, sleep deprived eyes. "The name is Clive."

When he said that, the gears seemed to click in the woman's head. He watched as she stumbled back in the slightest, realizing to whom she was speaking too.

"_That _Clive? The one who... who..."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the door frame. Her reaction went exactly as he expected. She thought he was a monster. She was right.

"Yes, that's me. The one who destroyed London. But how may I help you?"

The young woman nodded, blinking. She slipped an envelope from her purse. It seemed to be expensive. A rich girl indeed.

"My name is Katia Anderson. I need to see the professor about a... family affair." She held out a hand carefully, much to his surprise. She wasn't afraid of him? Or was she just that good at hiding it? Intriguing, to say the least. "Is he here?"

"No. But please come inside. He ought to be home some time." He didn't know that but he wasn't going to let her be scared away by him.

There was hesitating but she nodded nonetheless. Clive took her hand, noting how small and delicate it was. He lead her to the parlor of the professor's flat, leading her to the sofa and sitting her down. Her pear green eyes stared at him, scanning him. Was she scared? Or simply curious?

"So what is this family affair you speak of?" He looked towards Katia, sitting across from her.

"My grandfather... passed away. I found his will and the professor and Luke were mentioned in it. It's... urgent to say the least. I'd tell you more but I'm afraid that's confidential." She folded her arms, clutching her forearms close to her body.

"Confidential? Your grandfather must have been an interesting man." He raised an eyebrow.

She looked straight at him, smiling for the first time. It was a genuine smile, unlike anyone else he'd seen before. "He truly was."

They went on like this for some time more, making quiet chat. Soon enough it was late in the night and the professor was still nowhere to be seen. Clive placed a few calls to his office, yet received no answer. He should visit the university.

"Katia, I suggest you retire to wherever you're residing here in London. I need to look for the professor and I'm a bit concerned. It may be unsafe for a lady like you." He slipped on his jacket and hat.

"I'm afraid I'm not leaving until this is taken care of. I'm coming with you."

He couldn't bear to tell her no.


End file.
